Hank et le chasseur de primes
by Scilia
Summary: Une vieille connaissance revient dans la vie de Hank.


**Hank et le chasseur de primes**

****

****

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Docteur Quinn ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Seul Sarah est à moi, c'est toujours un début (  
  
**Auteur** : Scilia club-internet.fr  
  
**Archives** : www.bricbrac.fr.st  
  
**Genre** : drame, romance, nc17/lemon  
  
**Résum** : Une vieille connaissance revient dans la vie de Hank.  
  
**Note de l'auteur** : Comme je n'ai rien trouvé comme fic intéressante sur Hank, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. J'adore son coté mauvais garçon au cœur d'or. Pis faut dire que l'acteur est loin d'être... hum enfin vous voyez quoi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était près de minuit. Le saloon était plein en cette soirée de samedi pour le plus grand plaisir de Hank Lawson. Il trônait derrière le bar, servant ses clients tout en jetant un œil sur ses filles qui les divertissaient. Les doubles-portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un nouveau client. Hank le suivit du regard tout en parlant avec Loren et Jack. Il semblait assez jeune, son chapeau couvrait une partie de son visage, ses vêtements avaient connu des jours meilleurs et un colt pendait à son côté droit. L'inconnu vint s'appuyer contre le comptoir, près du mur et lança un regard sur la salle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Whisky.

- Tu sembles un peu jeune pour ça, mon gars !

- J'ai de quoi payer.

- C'est pas le problème.

- Je t'ai connu moins regardant sur ta clientèle, Hank, déclara-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- On se connaît ? Demanda le patron du bar en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.  
  
Pour toute réponse, l'inconnu ôta son chapeau et le posa sur le comptoir. Une longue tresse rousse pendait maintenant au milieu de son dos. Loren et Jack se regardèrent. C'était une femme ! Hank, lui, n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, il fut transporté deux ans en arrière.  
  
- Alors ce whisky ?

- Les femmes sont pas servies ici, bougonna Loren en finissant son verre cul- sec.

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir parlé, répondit-elle en ne daignant même pas le regarder.

- Vous entendez ça vous autres, harangua Jack en se tournant vers la salle, les bonnes femmes voudraient boire du whisky au saloon maintenant !

- J'ai troué la peau à plusieurs hommes pour moins que ça, grinça la jeune femme en posant un regard glacial sur le maire.

- Ça suffit, les interrompit Hank en posant un verre plein devant l'inconnue.  
  
- Si tu servais ces messieurs, dit-elle en indiquant Loren et Jack, peut-être qu'ils changeraient de chanson.

- Ton bon cœur te perdra, répondit le tenancier du saloon avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Elle hocha la tête avant de se percher sur un tabouret qui venait de se libérer. Conformément à ce qu'elle avait pensé, les deux hommes ne refusèrent pas la tournée qu'elle offrit, ni la suivante. Elle les observait discuter tandis qu'ils s'enivraient de plus en plus alors qu'elle avait à peine touché à son deuxième verre.

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand Hank congédia les derniers clients. Elle était toujours assise à la même place, au bout du bar, le regard plongé dans son verre comme une diseuse de bonne aventure qui scruterait sa boule de verre.  
  
- Je ferme, annonça Hank. 

- J'ai remarqué, répondit-elle calmement, mais t'as pas encore fait le point avec tes filles.

- Je loue pas de chambre.

- Je sais.  
  
Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, Hank changea son cigare de côté et partit vers le fond du saloon. Une double-porte séparait la salle des chambres de ses filles. La soirée avait été bonne et il revint près de dix minutes plus tard avec une liasse de billets en main qu'il rangea directement dans sa caisse.  
  
- Comment tu m'as trouv ?

- Nana.

- T'as été voir Nana ? S'exclama-t-il étonné.

- Non, je l'ai rencontrée à la gare après qu'elle t'ait rendu une petite visite.  
  
Hank soupira en repensant à la visite de sa grand-mère. Il avait demandé à Moyra de se faire passer pour sa femme car, dans les quelques lettres qu'il lui envoyait, il lui avait mentit en lui disant qu'il travaillait comme tailleur et avait femme et enfant. Horace avait mal supporté la situation et dévoilé le pot au rose. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Nana n'avait pas semblé choquée qu'il possède un saloon. Elle avait même été fière quand il lui avait parlé de son fils Zack et de sa passion pour le dessin.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en se servant un verre.

- J'avais envie de te voir.

- Comme ça, après deux ans, fit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux longs.  
  
- Ouaip. Fallait pas ? Je pense pas qu'il y ait une madame Lawson quelque part qui pourrait me le reprocher, si ?

- Non, confirma-t-il d'un ton bourru. Alors où est le problème ?  
  
Le problème, songea-t-il, c'est que la revoir déclenchait en lui une tempête de sentiments qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps oublié. Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi désirable réalisa-t-il en sentant une chaleur coutumière se concentrer à son entrejambe.  
  
- J'aurais peut-être du prévenir de ma visite ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- T'aurais peut-être même pas dû venir, répliqua Hank alors qu'il pensait tout le contraire.

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle en contournant le bar pour s'approcher de lui. Tu n'as pas changé, continua-t-elle plus bas en l'observant longuement.

- Toi non plus, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle en franchissant les derniers pas qui les séparaient.

- C'est pas une bonne idée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de moi, Hank Lawson, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur la bosse qui déformait maintenant son pantalon, ton corps dit le contraire.  
  
D'un geste vif, il attrapa son poignet et l'éloigna de son membre avant de la coller contre lui pour lui donner un baiser sauvage. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'elle revenait dans sa vie ? Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé, lorsqu'il était avec une de ses filles, que c'était à elle qu'il faisait l'amour ? Il poussa un grognement quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elle s'accrocha à lui de peur que ses jambes ne la portent plus. Le même feu coulait à nouveau dans ses veines tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, qu'elle sentait ses mains posées dans son dos. Elle se sentait renaître. Enfin. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Hank la contempla un long moment en silence, semblant se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas, une fois de plus, d'un rêve.  
  
- Sarah, murmura-t-il en plongeant dans les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme.  
  
- Fais-moi l'amour, Hank.  
  
C'était plus une supplique qu'un ordre et, cela en aurait été un, il aurait été heureux d'obéir. Il avait encore assez de lucidité pour ne pas la prendre contre le comptoir du saloon malgré son envie d'elle. Hank la prit dans ses bras et franchit la porte qui était derrière le bar et qui menait à sa chambre. Elle était simple, rustique mais malgré tout agréable. Tout à fait lui, songea Sarah tandis qu'il la posait à terre près du grand lit qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une armoire, une commode avec un broc et une « bassine », une chaise et une foule de vêtements qui traînaient à même le sol.  
  
- Tu es sûr que...  
  
Si Loren et Jack l'avaient vu, ils se seraient moqués de lui, qui donnait continuellement une impression d'arrogance et de virilité exacerbée. Il était dur en affaires et avec ses filles mais aussi juste et avait un cœur d'or malgré les apparences, ce dont c'était rendu compte certains membres de la communauté au fil du temps. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Sarah, elles l'avaient toujours été.  
  
- La ferme, Hank, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser, capturant ses lèvres avec passion pendant que ses mains, après l'avoir délestée de sa veste, sortaient la chemise de sa compagne de son pantalon. Il avait besoin de la toucher, de retrouver la texture douce et nacrée de sa peau, de la goûter, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sarah poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand les mains de Hank se refermèrent sur ses seins. Il en pinça doucement les pointes entre le pouce et l'index avant de lui ôter sa chemise pour remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche avide. S'il n'était pas forcement rude avec ses filles quand il lui arrivait de passer la nuit avec, elles auraient tout de même été étonnées de le voir aussi tendre et attentionné avec Sarah. Sa langue gourmande plongea longuement dans son nombril tandis qu'il la débarrassait de son pantalon et de la longue culotte qu'elle portait dessous. Elle se retrouva entièrement nue devant lui mais n'en conçu aucune gêne. Elle avait toujours aimé voir cette étincelle de désir s'allumer dans ses yeux céruléens quand il la voyait ainsi. Il lui faisait sentir qu'elle était désirable, unique, belle.  
  
- Dieu que tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-il en la voyant baignée par le clair de lune.  
  
Elle lui répondit par un sourire tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il se relève. Il obéit volontiers pour replonger au fond de cette bouche qu'il ne se lassait pas d'explorer. Sarah glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit glisser son gilet qui tomba à terre avant de dénouer le foulard qu'il portait autour du cou. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise bordeaux, impatiente de sentir son torse nu contre le sien. Hank eut un sourire quand le dernier bouton résista à sa maîtresse. Elle tira d'un coup sec sur les deux pans de la chemise qu'elle fit tomber à terre, un éclat victorieux dans les yeux, avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il tomba sur le moelleux édredon et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sarah quand elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Ses seins effleurèrent son torse quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, accentuant son désir pour la jeune femme. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, esquivant un baiser plus prononcé chaque fois qu'il tentait de prendre possession de sa bouche, tandis que son bassin se frottait contre l'érection de Hank, encore prisonnière de son pantalon. D'un geste agile, il inversa leur position, incapable de subir plus longtemps cette douce torture et plongea sa langue au plus profond de l'intimité de Sarah qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il s'occupait rarement ainsi des femmes avec qui il faisait l'amour, se souciant peu du plaisir qu'elle pouvait y prendre mais avec Sarah... Qu'avait- elle donc qui la rende si particulière ? Se demanda-t-il fugacement tandis qu'il la sentait onduler son bassin pour échapper à cette caresse.  
  
- Hank...  
  
Elle avait gémi son prénom, ne sachant si elle devait le supplier d'arrêter ou, au contraire, l'inciter à continuer. Il prit cette décision pour elle, la laissant provisoirement tranquille le temps de finir de se déshabiller. Une cascade de cheveux châtains entoura Sarah quand il se pencha pour la contempler. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient intensément, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et souffle était rauque. Avec un sourire, elle glissa une main dans ses boucles noisettes et les ramena du même coté. Elle savait, même s'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, qu'il lui laissait une chance de tout arrêter mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, bien au contraire. Elle avait fait un long chemin pour le revoir, pour le toucher, le sentir en elle. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti un tel déferlement de plaisir au plus profond de son être, deux ans que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Sarah glissa une main entre leurs deux corps nus et caressa le membre turgescent de son amant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Avec une douceur dont il ne faisait quasiment jamais preuve, Hank la pénétra lentement. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis qu'il forçait son intimité, cherchant ses lèvres des siennes. Une fois entièrement en elle, il ne bougea plus, laissant le temps à leurs corps de s'adapter l'un à l'autre. Il reprit de lents va-et-vient par la suite, sentant le bassin de Sarah onduler au même rythme que le sien. De petits cris de plaisir franchirent les lèvres de sa maîtresse quand il taquina la pointe d'un sein de ses dents. Il aurait joui sur le champ s'il n'avait pas autant prêté attention à elle. Délaissant provisoirement sa poitrine, il se redressa et posa les jambes de Sarah sur ses épaules. Il l'observa avec tendresse quand elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier quand il la pénétra un peu plus profondément. Hank n'avait pas oublié les caresses qui la faisaient réagir, il se souvenait de tout avec une précision étonnante. Il glissa sa main jusqu'au clitoris de sa compagne qu'il effleura du pouce. Aussitôt, elle se cambra sous la caresse en poussant un gémissement de plaisir qui l'incita à continuer. Sarah ne tarda pas à être transpercée par une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres. Hank la sentit se contracter autour de son membre et céda à la jouissance à son tour en poussant en grognement rauque.  
  
- J'avais oublié... Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'il s'allongeait près d'elle.  
  
- A quel point tu étais attentionné, répondit-elle tandis qu'il caressait d'un geste distrait son ventre.

- Si les filles t'entendaient, elles ne te croiraient jamais, plaisanta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le nez de Sarah.

- J'espère bien que tu as une réputation de macho ici aussi ! Le contraire me décevrait.

- Alors tu peux être rassurée.

- Hank...

- Oui ?

- Tu fais toujours pas hôtel ?

- Je ferais une exception pour toi, murmura-t-il en l'invitant à se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je m'en souviendrais.

- Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Non, avoua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais je compte raccrocher après cette affaire.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, monsieur le tenancier de saloon.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai envie ?

- J'espère bien que non, répondit Sarah en laissant une de ses mains remonter de la cuisse de Hank jusqu'à son épaule.

* * *

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre quand elle se réveilla le lendemain midi. Les affaires de Hank traînaient sur le sol, à l'endroit où elle les lui avait ôtées durant la nuit. Sarah fit une rapide toilette avant de s'habiller. Elle trouva un peigne sur la commode qu'elle utilisa pour se recoiffer après la nuit mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé. Se retrouver dans les bras de Hank lui avait fait oublier, pour quelques heures, l'objet de sa visite à Colorado Springs mais il était temps de se mettre au travail. Elle retrouva facilement le chemin jusqu'au saloon où elle le découvrit en train de parler avec l'une de ses filles.  
  
- T'as plus que six mois à faire Wendy. 

- Mais j'espérais que...

- Ecoute, t'as signé un contrat, tu dois le respecter.

- J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours, Hank, supplia la prostituée qui avait les yeux rouges.

- Et si tu reviens pas ?

- Je te promets que je reviendrais. Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère à Denver avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, conclu-t-il en la congédiant d'un geste.  
  
Il la regarda retourner vers les chambres, la tête basse, avant de se tourner vers son invitée. Sarah avait observé la scène avec attention. Il semblait toujours aussi dur en affaire mais elle savait déjà qu'il allait accepter la demande de cette Wendy et peut-être même lui avancer l'argent pour son billet de train. Il avait le cœur sur la main même s'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache.  
  
- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en allumant son cigare.

- Comment tu peux fumer des horreurs pareilles ?

- L'habitude.

- Y'a moyen de manger quelque chose ici ou tu fais pas non plus restaurant ?

- Viens, on va aller chez Grâce, répondit-il en prenant son vieux stetson.  
  
Elle reprit son chapeau, qui était resté sur le comptoir, et le suivit à l'extérieur. Le soleil lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle reconnut l'un des deux hommes à qui elle avait offert à boire la veille. Jack hocha la tête quand ils passèrent à leur hauteur avant de dire quelques mots à voix basse à un type qui était près de lui. C'était une ville assez calme, constata Sarah, tandis qu'ils remontaient la grand rue. Ils arrivèrent devant un espace dégagé, près du maréchal ferrant où elle avait laissé son cheval en arrivant, où plusieurs personnes étaient attablées.  
  
- Bonjour Hank, je suis à vous tout de suite, déclara Grâce en les voyant.  
  
Il hocha la tête tout en indiquant une table légèrement en retrait à sa compagne. Sarah s'assit en observant les gens autour d'eux. Une famille était assise non loin. La femme avait de longs cheveux roux, une veste de peau beige, son mari avait les cheveux mi-longs et une tenue assez étrange tandis que les deux enfants, une fille qui était sans aucun doute l'aînée et un garçon, se chamaillaient en souriant.  
  
- C'est le docteur Mike, précisa Hank qui avait suivi son regard.

- Il est habillé étrangement pour un docteur.

- C'est elle, le doc. Eh oui, tu n'es pas la seule femme à faire un métier d'homme dans ce pays.

- Bonjour, aujourd'hui j'ai du pâté de viande si cela vous tente, les interrompit Grâce avec un sourire.

- Ça sera parfait si vous avez du café digne de ce nom, répondit Sarah avec un sourire.

- Et pour vous, Hank ?

- La même chose.  
  
Grâce le regarda quelque peu étonné mais ne rajouta pas un mot et tourna les talons, se demandant qui était l'inconnue avec qui il déjeunait. Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Hank lui raconta comment il avait atterri à Colorado Springs tandis qu'elle lui parlait de son travail de chasseur de primes. Elle évita soigneusement tout ce qui aurait pu prendre un tour plus personnel, comme la raison pour laquelle elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans lui donner la moindre explication. Ils se séparèrent à la fin du déjeuner. Hank la regarda monter à cheval et s'éloigner hors de la ville. Il secoua la tête avant de passer une main distraite dans sa chevelure emmêlée et de retourner au saloon, ignorant délibérément Jack et Loren qui discutaient sous le porche du barbier.

* * *

- Maman, dites oui. 

- Je ne sais pas Colleen, je croyais que tu resterais avec nous.

- Je ne savais pas que Peter allait m'inviter au bal.

- Aller, Mickaëla, nous ne serons pas loin puisque nous y allons aussi, intervint Sully.

- Si tout le monde est contre moi...

- Ah non, moi, j'ai rien dit maman ! Protesta Bryan. Je peux ravoir de la tarte ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le docteur Mike en servant son fils.

- Au fait, vous avez aperçu cette femme qui s'habille en homme ? Demanda Colleen en récupérant les assiettes sur la table.

- Oui, Loren me l'a présentée hier, elle s'appelle Sarah MacLane et c'est un chasseur de primes.

- Une femme ? S'étonna Mickaëla qui jugeait ce métier dangereux.

- Tu es bien médecin, lui rappela Sully avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est dangereux. Comment peut-elle maîtriser certains hommes ?

- C'est une question qu'il faudrait lui poser, admit Sully.

- Et puis, habiter un saloon...

- Je croyais que les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'y aller, fit Bryan qui venait de finir d'engloutir sa part de tarte.

- Si tu allais aider ta sœur à faire la vaisselle, suggéra son père avec un regard appuyé.

- Bryan a raison, continua le docteur Mike une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix.

- C'est une amie de Hank, d'après Loren, et comme Colorado Springs n'a pas encore d'hôtel...

- Sully, ne me dis pas que tu trouves cela... correct.

- Je pense que cela ne nous regarde pas. Hank a le droit d'accueillir qui il veut chez lui et cette jeune femme...

- Elle te plait ? Demanda Mickaëla avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Tu es la seule femme qui m'intéresse, ne le sais-tu donc pas ?  
  
Le docteur Mike rosit sous le regard appuyé de son époux. Ils étaient mariés depuis quelques mois et la passion était toujours aussi présente dans leur couple. Avec un sourire, elle monta se préparer pour se coucher tandis qu'il allait voir comment se débrouillaient les enfants.

* * *

Hank était inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas. Elle était partie depuis trois semaines et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. D'un autre côté, elle ne lui avait pas promis de revenir. La soirée était calme, il n'y avait que quelques habitués qui jouaient aux cartes. Ils lui avaient proposé de le rejoindre mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il laissa Wendy derrière le comptoir tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sous le porche, posant ses pieds sur la traverse au-dessus de l'abreuvoir. La ville était tranquille. Il aperçut de la lumière dans la chambre de Moyra et Horace qui avaient toujours autant de mal à coucher leur fille. Il arracha le bout de son cigare qu'il recracha avant de l'allumer. Un cheval hennit dans la nuit. Un autre lui répondit tandis que des bruits de sabots se faisaient plus proches. Hank observa la rue et attendit. Deux cavaliers apparurent au bout de la grand route. L'un d'eux était attaché et semblait vaciller sur sa selle comme s'il était endormi tandis que l'autre tenait bon.  
  
- Y'a un shérif ici, demanda une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt tandis que les deux cavaliers s'arrêtaient devant lui. 

- Matthew Cooper, répondit Hank en soufflant une bouffée de fumée.

- Et je le trouve o ?

- Doit être chez lui à cette heure-là. Bouge pas.  
  
Sarah le regarda entrer dans le saloon et parler à Jack Slicker. Ce dernier ronchonna un peu avant de consentir à se lever et à sortir sur le porche.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai capturé Billy Boyd, annonça Sarah en lui tendant un avis de recherche.  
  
- Vous, vous auriez capturé Boyd ? Seule ?

- C'est pas difficile à vérifier, assura la jeune femme en désignant du doigt l'homme qui l'accompagnait.  
  
Jack eut un sourire arrogant avant de faire quelque pas et de constater par lui-même qu'elle disait vrai. Comment diable cette bonne femme avait-elle pu capturer l'un des pires desperados du coin ?  
  
- Alors monsieur le maire, que fait-on ? Railla Hank.

- J'pourrais vous le laisser si vous êtes bien le maire, suggéra Sarah.

- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ?

- Ça, c'est votre problème !

- John, viens voir ici deux minutes, fit Jack en retournant à la porte du saloon.

- Quoi ?

- Va chercher le shérif, y'a un client pour lui.

- J'ai soif, se plaignit Boyd qui était tout à fait réveillé maintenant.  
  
Sarah descendit de cheval et tira son prisonnier qui s'écroula à terre. Il se redressa en lui jetant un regard mauvais, prêt à lui cracher dessus. Boyd avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter d'avoir été capturé, encore plus depuis qu'il savait que c'était par une femme. Sarah lui fit un croche-pied qui le déstabilisa. Boyd perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière... dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux.  
  
- T'aurais pas quelque chose à boire ? S'enquit Sarah tout en regardant, amusée, les clients du saloon qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

- Comme d'habitude ?

- Ramène la bouteille.  
  
Matthew arriva moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Il avait entendu parler de Sarah par sa famille mais fut stupéfait en découvrant une femme assez belle. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un de sévère, au visage anguleux et à la voix rauque. Il récupéra Boyd, qui était toujours dans l'abreuvoir car il ne pouvait pas se relever en étant attaché, et le conduisit à la prison, suivit par le chasseur de primes.  
  
- J't'creverais ! Assura Boyd quand Matthew l'enferma dans la cellule. Quelqu'un va venir me libérer et j't'creverais une fois sorti d'ici !

- Tu seras pas le premier à essayer, répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules.

- J'enverrais un télégramme au juge demain mais ça risque de prendre quelques jours avant qu'il ne vienne, déclara Matthew.

- Pas grave, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu en arriver là, shérif ? Le devança-t- elle.

- Eh bien... sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, c'est quand même assez rare comme métier pour une femme.

- Je suis la seule et c'est une trop longue histoire pour que je vous la raconte maintenant. Une autre fois peut-être. Je repasserais demain.  
  
Matthew hocha la tête et la regarda quitter son bureau. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec sa chère Ingrid qui était décédée deux ans plus tôt.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'elle était de retour en ville. La fatigue se dissipait peu à peu. Ses muscles, endoloris après avoir dormis trois semaines sur le sol, se remettaient grâce à certaines attentions de Hank. Sarah porta son regard sur lui. Le saloon était fermé et il était en train de rentrer les marchandises qui étaient arrivées un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils échangèrent un sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle poussa un soupir tandis qu'il rangeait la caisse de whisky qu'il venait d'amener. Le juge avait répondu au shérif qu'il ne pourrait être là avant une semaine minimum. Faire l'amour avec Hank était loin d'être déplaisant mais elle avait besoin d'autre chose pour passer le temps. Elle récupéra son stetson et sortit. Elle traversa la route pour aller au magasin de Loren Bray. Il y avait deux clientes qui se turent dès qu'elle en franchit le seuil.  
  
- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Loren après s'être occupé des deux femmes. 

- Je voudrais juste jeter un œil, si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement bourru.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Dorothy Jennings, déclara une femme rousse d'un certain âge, je m'occupe du journal de la ville et je me demandais si vous pourriez m'accorder un moment.

- Un moment ?

- Oui, je suis certaine que nombre de nos lecteurs aimeraient lire un article sur vous.

- Oh je ne crois pas. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de ma dernière affaire, madame Jennings.

- Justement, vous ne voulez pas en garder un souvenir ?

- Ecoutez, je vous remercie pour votre proposition mais je fais... faisais un métier qui requiert un certain anonymat.

- Très bien, je comprends, fit Dorothy déçue malgré tout. Nous nous reverrons sans doute au bal de demain soir.

- Un bal ? Répéta Sarah.

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Toute la ville ne parle que de cela depuis près d'une semaine.

- Je l'ignorais. Bonsoir, rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

Hank arriva juste avant la fermeture du magasin. Loren lui lança un regard intrigué. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son ami lui semblait bizarre.  
  
- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Des cigares.

- Combien ?

- Quatre.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non... oui...

- Je vais bientôt fermer alors tu te décides ?

- Est-ce que, commença Hank d'un air gêné, je pourrais voir les robes.

- Tu veux voir les robes ? Reprit Loren assez fort pour que Dorothy, qui écrivait à son bureau, l'entende.

- T'es pas obligé de le crier !

- J'en ai pas à ta taille.

- C'est pas pour moi ! S'énerva Hank en voyant que Loren faisait exprès de le taquiner.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous aider, intervint Dorothy, venez par-là.  
  
Elle l'emmena au fond du magasin et lui montra le présentoir où attendait une dizaine de robes. Hank passa la main dans ses cheveux en les regardant. Il était ennuyé, il avait plutôt l'habitude de les enlever que de les choisir.  
  
- C'est pour votre... amie, tenta de l'aider Dorothy.

- Oui... elle... enfin... j'aimerai l'emmener au bal, confia-t-il assez bas pour que Loren ne les entende pas.

- Je vois, alors je pense que celle-là sera parfaite pour l'occasion, déclara- t-elle en prenant une robe verte d'eau du portant pour la lui montrer.  
  
Il l'observa un long moment et du reconnaître qu'elle était jolie. Le bustier était brodé de perles, elle n'avait pas de manches mais deux larges bretelles de dentelle qui offraient un profond décolleté.  
  
- C'est peut-être... un peu... elle n'a pas l'habitude de mettre ce genre de chose, expliqua Hank qui se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir une telle idée.

- Celle-la pourrait convenir aussi, fit Dorothy en lui proposant une robe bleue claire avec des manches longues et un col assez haut.

- Elle risque d'avoir chaud là-dedans, non ?

- La verte ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui... il faudrait aussi... enfin vous voyez les... trucs qui vont avec, dit-il en prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

- Je vais vous mettre tout ce qu'il faut. Vous savez, Hank, si vous voulez vraiment lui faire plaisir, vous devriez lui offrir une bouteille d'eau de toilette en même temps, suggéra Dorothy.

- Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Elle hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire confiant. Quand ils passèrent devant les eaux de toilette, elle lui en fit sentir plusieurs mais il s'en remit à elle pour le choix final. A son grand soulagement, Loren était dans l'arrière-boutique quand Dorothy lui tendit ses achats après qu'il l'eut payé.  
  
- Je suis sûre qu'elle va l'aimer, assura Dorothy quand elle le raccompagna à la porte. Merci pour... tout.  
  
Il s'éclipsa rapidement, son carton à la main, et allait traverser la rue quand il entendit Jack l'appeler. Hank poussa un soupir avant d'attendre le maire.  
  
- T'as fait des emplettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est toi qui sens comme ça ? Demanda Jack en humant l'air.

- J'ai du travail, lança Hank avant de tourner les talons en maudissant Loren qui ne manquerait pas de parler au maire de l'objet de sa visite.  
  
Il n'y avait encore personne au saloon. Hank se glissa derrière le comptoir, ouvrit la trappe qui menait à la réserve et descendit les quelques marches pour déposer le carton au fond de la pièce.

* * *

- Que dirais-tu d'un bain, murmura Hank à l'oreille de sa compagne. 

- Mmmm on ne m'a pas fait de proposition aussi intéressant depuis un long moment.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier quand...

- Hank ! Protesta Sarah en lui envoyant un oreiller sur la tête.  
  
Il se vengea en la chatouillant avant de la coincer sous lui pour lui voler un baiser auquel elle répondit bien volontiers. Ils avaient passé l'après- midi à faire l'amour mais elle sentit son corps se réveiller sous les baisers brûlants de Hank. Ils s'unirent une nouvelle fois avec passion, apaisant pour un court moment leur désir.  
  
- Je vais aller voir si l'eau est chaude, fit Hank en se levant avant d'enfiler son pantalon.  
  
Sarah hocha la tête et fit de même, s'habillant rapidement avant de le rejoindre dans la pièce qui servait de salle de bain. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il versait l'eau chaude dans la baignoire qui était déjà à moitié remplie, suivant les mouvements de ses muscles de son dos. Il se retourna et lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu as besoin de compagnie ?

- Je pense que ça devrait aller, assura-t-elle en passant la main sur la joue légèrement rugueuse de son amant.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda-t-il d'un air déçu.

- Certaine.  
  
Il s'éclipsa après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser. Sarah eut un sourire avant de vérifier la température de l'eau. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, posant ses affaires sur une chaise près de la porte, et se glissa dans la baignoire avec un soupir de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et profita au maximum de ce moment de détente. Elle finit par s'assoupir et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir lentement et une main prendre le tas de vêtements qui étaient posés sur la chaise avant de refermer doucement le battant.  
  
Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais, à en juger par l'eau du bain, cela devait au moins faire une heure. Sarah se sentait revigorée et se leva pour attraper la serviette qui était accrochée derrière la porte. Elle posa un regard distrait sur la chaise à coté avant de se figer brusquement. Ses affaires n'étaient plus l ! Hank n'aurait quand même pas... Elle noua la serviette, qui heureusement était assez grande, autour d'elle et sortit pour retourner à la chambre.  
  
- Hank !  
  
Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre d'un geste brusque. Il n'y était pas mais son regard fut attiré par les vêtements posés sur le lit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... Hank Lawson, tu as intérêt à te montrer immédiatement ! S'écria Sarah dans le couloir.  
  
Bien évidemment, il ne répondit pas et apparut encore moins. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester en serviette de bain ! Elle songea à lui emprunter des vêtements quand elle se rappela soudainement la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dorothy. Le bal ! Il savait qu'elle aurait refusé d'y aller ainsi vêtue alors il ne lui laissait pas le choix.  
  
- Tu vas me le payer, Hank, gronda-t-elle tout en commençant à s'habiller.  
  
Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas porté de robe et elle eut un peu de mal à la passer mais fut néanmoins satisfaire du résultat quand elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait abaissé les bretelles, découvrant ses épaules ivoirines, et passé un ruban vert autour de son cou. Sarah fronça les sourcils en regardant sa tresse qu'elle ne défaisait que pour mieux la refaire. Il voulait qu'elle soit féminine, elle allait l'être à tel point qu'il allait ramper à ses pieds comme un gamin amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle s'assit sur le lit et dénoua ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle coiffa et laissa pendre librement dans son dos. Il avait même pensé au parfum, nota-t-elle en découvrant la bouteille sur le lit. Elle se parfuma et se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle eut l'impression que c'était une autre femme qui la regardait. C'était une sensation bizarre mais pas déplaisante. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle passa dans le saloon qu'elle trouva désert à l'exception de Hank qui se leva dès qu'il la vit, une légère angoisse aux creux du ventre car il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié ses méthodes. Il eut du mal à déglutir tandis qu'elle le rejoignait au centre de la pièce. Sarah constata qu'il avait fait des efforts vestimentaires et portait un costume noir qui lui allait à merveille.  
  
- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il encore sous le choc de la transformation.

- T'es pas mal non plus, avoua Sarah avec un sourire en coin. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

- Tu aurais dit non.

- Sans doute mais maintenant je vais avoir du mal à te refuser toutes les danses après tous ces cadeaux.

- Je l'espère bien, fit-il avec un sourire tout en lui proposant son bras.  
  
Ils rejoignirent tranquillement le vaste terrain devant l'église sur lequel avait été construite une estrade pour l'occasion. Hank se sentait fier d'avoir une aussi belle femme à son bras. Il saluait les gens qu'ils croisaient avec un sourire, ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. La fête battait son plein quand ils arrivèrent. Hank proposa à Sarah de prendre un punch mais elle préféra l'emmener sur la piste. Jack et Loren se regardèrent bouche bée en découvrant Sarah en robe. Le couple évolua avec grâce au milieu des autres danseurs. Plusieurs habitants de Colorado Springs furent surpris de voir Hank danser avec aisance.  
  
- Je suis fatiguée, déclara Sarah au bout d'un moment. Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire.  
  
Elle hocha la tête tout en se dirigeant vers un des rares bancs inoccupés. Dorothy l'aperçut et vint la rejoindre.  
  
- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, madame Jennings.

- Appelez-moi Dorothy.

- Sarah. J'imagine que c'est à vous que je dois de ne pas être habillée en vieille fille ?

- Effectivement, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Il semblait tellement perdu que je me suis permise de le conseiller.

- Vous avez bon goût, assura Sarah avec un sourire. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, Hank achetant une robe !

- Il doit beaucoup tenir à vous pour... faire ce genre de chose. C'est même la première fois que je le vois venir à un bal.

- Dorothy, la salua Hank qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Je vais vous laisser, je crois que Loren m'appelle, s'excusa précipitamment la journaliste. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Je sens le crottin de cheval ?

- Non, elle voulait juste nous laisser un peu d'intimité, expliqua Sarah.

- Sans doute parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que nous avons fait cet après-midi, répondit-il taquin.

- C'est vrai que tu ne viens jamais d'habitude ?

- Oui. Je passe la soirée à me saouler en maudissant la terre entière.

- Merci, fit Sarah en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de Hank.  
  
Il cacha sa gêne en buvant une gorgée de punch. Ça ne valait pas un bon whisky mais ce n'était pas imbuvable, songea-t-il. Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et se tourna vers sa compagne qui contemplait les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un à coté de l'autre, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que celle de Sarah se crispe sous la douleur. Hank se tourna immédiatement vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était pâle comme la mort. Il chercha des yeux Mickaëla qui dansait avec Sully. Bryan passa près de lui et il lui demanda d'appeler sa mère.  
  
- Maman, Hank a besoin de toi !  
  
Elle cessa aussitôt de danser et, accompagnée de Sully, suivit son fils jusqu'au couple. Hank tenait Sarah entre ses bras. La jeune femme venait juste de perdre connaissance. Elle l'examina rapidement avant de la faire porter à la clinique.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Hank dès qu'il l'eut déposée sur la table d'examen.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Elle s'est plaint de douleur au ventre avant de s'évanouir.

- Je vais l'examiner mais il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez.

- Mickaëla..., protesta Hank qui ne voulait pas abandonner Sarah.

- Elle a raison, intervint Sully. Elle travaille mieux dans le calme.  
  
Hank accepta finalement de sortir de la pièce et s'effondra sur le banc adossé à la clinique. Sully préféra rester debout. Pour la centième fois de la soirée, il regretta d'avoir mis son costume, au lieu de ses vêtements habituels, qui lui semblaient de plus en plus inconfortables.  
  
- Elle revient à elle, fit Colleen qui faisait respirer des sels à Sarah.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Vous souffrez ?

- Non. La douleur est passée.

- C'était la première fois que cela vous arrivait ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal mais il faudrait que je procède à un examen approfondi pour en être sûre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de..., protesta Sarah.

- Quand avez-vous vu un médecin pour la dernière fois ? L'interrompit le docteur Mike.

- Un moment, avoua-t-elle.

- Cela ne prendra que cinq minutes.  
  
Sarah poussa un soupir résigné. Mickaëla lui posa de nombreuses questions tout en procédant à un rapide examen gynécologique.  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez ressenti des nausées ces derniers jours ?

- Non.

- Perte d'appétit ?

- Non, c'est plutôt le contre à vrai dire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Eh bien, cela sera confirmé d'ici quelques semaines mais il me semble que vous êtes enceinte. -

- Que je quoi ? S'exclama Sarah abasourdie par la nouvelle.

- Vous allez avoir un bébé.

- Mais... comment...

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je vous le dise ? Fit le docteur Quinn avec un sourire taquin.

- Non mais... vous êtes certaine ?

- Eh bien, il y a quelques signes qui...

- Cela pourrait être autre chose.

- Je ne pense pas. Je comprends que cette nouvelle ne vous réjouisse pas. Je peux en parler avec Hank si...

- Non, je vais... un bébé, murmura-t-elle doucement. Merci, docteur.

- Revenez me voir dans quelques jours, nous procéderons à un autre examen.  
  
Sarah hocha la tête avant de descendre de la table. Hank pénétrait au même moment dans la pièce car Colleen avait ouvert la porte.  
  
- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Tout va bien, répondit Sarah à la place de Mickaëla.

- C'est sûr ?

- Oui, confirma le docteur Mike.

- C'était un simple malaise.

- Merci, Mickaëla. On devrait rentrer, rajouta Hank pour Sarah.

- Si tu veux.

* * *

- Le juge va arriver, je dois y aller.

- Sarah, fit Hank en la retenant par le bras, tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire après.

- M'installer quelque part.

- Est-ce que, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit près d'elle, ça pourrait être ici ?  
  
Sarah eut un sourire en le regardant. Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle et caressa la joue rugueuse de Hank avant de l'embrasser tendrement, sentant son corps s'embraser dès qu'il posa les mains sur elle.  
  
- Je sais pas, murmura-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette ville qui pourrait bien m'inciter à y rester quelque temps.  
  
Hank ne put s'empêcher de sourire car il savait qu'elle faisait allusion à lui. Il se rallongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et l'observa tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, de la toucher. Il était aussi fou que lors de leur première rencontre et savait, même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, qu'elle lui briserait à nouveau le cœur si elle décidait de partir. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de chaque minute passée avec elle, le reste... il aviserait quand il serait temps. Sarah lui jeta un dernier regard, contemplant son corps dénudé qui reposait au milieu des draps défaits, avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Le train arriva à la gare quelques minutes après midi. Une foule de gens en descendit tandis que Sarah observait, adossée à un pilier, les voyageurs. Elle connaissait le juge Parker, un petit homme ventripotent d'une cinquantaine d'années qui ne s'en laissait pas compter par les criminels qu'il jugeait. Elle le repéra et lui fit un signe de tête.  
  
- MacLane, la salua-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Juge Parker.

- Comment va Lauralee ?

- Bien, elle regrette juste que je continue à voyager autant, répondit-il en songeant à sa femme restée à Denver. Je meurs de soif.

- Je vous emmène au saloon, fit Sarah qui se doutait qu'il y ferait un crochet.

- Comment vous avez fait ? S'enquit le juge Parker tandis que Hank lui versait un autre verre. 

- Vous posez toujours la même question, répondit Sarah avec un léger sourire.

- Parce que vous ne me répondez jamais.

- L'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit en prison, non ?  
  
A peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que quelqu'un hurla son nom dans la rue. Des cris de frayeur retentirent tandis que Boyd, qui tenait Colleen serrée contre lui, hurlait son nom. Il avait profité de la fatigue du shérif et de la visite, pour le repas de midi, de sa sœur pour s'évader. L'attirer près des barreaux de sa cellule n'avait pas été difficile et menacer son frère de lui tordre son joli cou d'oie blanche s'il ne le faisait pas sortir non plus.  
  
- Et merde, jura Sarah avant de finir son verre.

- Qu'est-ce que..., bredouilla Parker.

- Il s'est échappé et il a un otage, répondit-elle avant de sortir son colt et de vérifier qu'il était bien chargé.  
  
Hank lui lança un regard qu'elle préféra ignorer. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les curieux qui observaient Boyd par les doubles-portes du saloon et sortit sur le porche.  
  
- Te v'la enfin !

- Relâche-la, fit Sarah parfaitement calme en descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à la rue.

- T'as pas d'ordre à me donner, hurla Boyd.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle, mais tant que tu la tiendras, on pourra pas régler notre problème.  
  
Mickaëla tremblait de peur pour sa fille tandis que Sully essayait de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver Colleen. Tous les habitants s'étaient réunis sous les porches des magasins attenants pour assister à la scène. Matthew arriva quelques secondes plus tard, une main portée à son front. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.  
  
- Alors tu te décides ? J'ai pas encore fini mon verre !  
  
Boyd sembla hésiter un moment avant de repousser au loin la jeune fille qui alla trouver refuge dans les bras de sa mère. Matthew allait intervenir quand Sarah le retint d'un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
- Restez donc où vous êtes, shérif.

- J't'avais promis que t'allais y passer, MacLane, grogna Boyd avant de cracher sur le sol.

- Je suis toujours debout.

- Pas pour longtemps, ricana-t-il.  
  
Un silence pesant régnait maintenant dans la grand rue. Hank ne perdait rien de la scène. Il se serait écouté, il aurait été réglé son compte sur- le-champ à cette ordure mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun avait son arme à portée de main. Boyd bougeait ses doigts pour leur donner plus de souplesse tandis que Sarah restait immobile, guettant le moment propice pour en finir avec le desperado. Elle dégaina rapidement et tira quand Boyd sortit son arme. Deux détonations retentirent. Il s'écroula sur le sol, jetant son arme, en se tenant la main qu'elle venait de trouer. Un rire guttural surgit de sa gorge tandis qu'il la regardait. Sarah rangea son arme avant de porter la main à son ventre. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle serait tombée sur le sol poussiéreux si Hank ne l'avait pas rattrapée en hurlant son prénom.  
  
- Hank, je...

- Ne parle pas, l'adjura-t-il tout en jetant un regard inquiet sur Mickaëla qui s'était approché dès qu'elle avait compris.

- Si... il faut que...

- Ça va aller, tu seras sur pied dans quelques jours.

- Non... c'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle avant de faire une grimace de douleur, j'aurais jamais pu... l'élever correctement...

- Docteur Mike, faites quelque chose, supplia Hank.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle doucement en secouant la tête tristement.

- Sarah, tu n'as pas le droit de...

- Je... je t'aime, Hank, murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue avant que sa main ne retombe lourdement sur le sol.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il avec colère.  
  
Le rire sonore de Boyd lui parvint alors et il devint comme fou. Il la posa lentement avant de se lever et de décrocher une magistrale droite au truand qui se retrouva rapidement au sol, Hank à califourchon sur lui. Il ignora la douleur dans ses poings et continua de frapper l'homme qui lui avait enlevé la seule chose à laquelle il avait tenu dans sa vie. Matthew tenta de le maîtriser mais Hank se dégagea rapidement. Sully vint à son secours et le ceintura par l'arrière.  
  
- Lâche-moi ! Hurla Hank en tentant de se libérer.

- Le tuer ne la fera pas revenir ! Fit Sully qui obéit et se tenait maintenant entre Boyd et Hank. Le juge va s'en occuper !  
  
Il sembla réfléchir un moment, les poings et la chemise en sang. Hank dévisagea le truand avec haine avant de consentir à faire demi-tour. Il retourna près du corps de Sarah qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger à pas lourds vers le saloon. Matthew s'occupa de Boyd qui riait toujours tandis que les autres habitants de Colorado Springs regardaient, effarés, Hank disparaître avec le corps de sa compagne. Les filles et les clients s'écartèrent quand il entra. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et la posa sur le lit avant de retourner dans la salle principale.  
  
- Dehors ! Hurla-t-il, tout le monde dehors !  
  
Personne ne songea à le contredire. Les filles se tenaient dans un coin et le dévisageaient gravement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.  
  
- Hors de ma vue ! Cria Hank en lançant une bouteille vide dans leur direction.  
  
Elles retournèrent rapidement dans leurs chambres et le laissèrent seul. Hank prit deux bouteilles de whisky et les ramena avec lui, regardant à peine le corps sans vie de Sarah. Il arracha le bouchon de l'une d'elle et le recracha avant de boire une longue gorgée du liquide ambré.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après avoir longuement discuté avec le révérend Johnson et sa femme, Sully décida d'aller voir Hank. Sarah devait avoir un enterrement décent mais Hank avait renvoyé toutes les personnes qui avaient essayé de l'approcher. Le révérend avait pensé à Sully, qui avait perdu sa première femme dans des conditions tragiques, pour essayer de le faire revenir à la raison. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Hank et frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Sully décida d'entrer. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit ne l'étonna pas outre-mesure. Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles vides sur le sol. Hank était allongé par terre, probablement ivre mort ou, au mieux, endormi. Sarah était toujours tel que Sully l'avait aperçu la veille.  
  
- Hank ! 

- Foutez-moi la paix ! Grommela-t-il.

- Il faut qu'on parle, insista Sully.

- Rien à dire.

- Tu ne peux pas la garder indéfiniment ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna Hank en se redressant lentement.

- Il faut l'enterrer convenablement. Elle le méritait, non ?

- Fais ce que tu veux. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici à te détruire de la sorte, déclara Sully en butant dans une bouteille vide.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux me dire ce que ça peut te foutre ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rageur.

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Te voir te transformer en éponge au lieu de lui organiser un enterrement décent ?

- Espèce de salop ! S'écria Hank en se relevant et faisant mine de frapper Sully qui l'esquiva sans problème.

- Vas-y, si ça peut te défouler mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la solution.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Foutez-moi tous la paix ! Dit Hank en se laissant de nouveau glisser au sol.

- Je sais que c'est dur, reprit Sully en s'accroupissant devant lui, mais avec le temps, tu...

- Bon dieu, c'était ma femme ! Tu crois que vraiment que je vais pouvoir l'oublier du jour au lendemain ?

- Ta femme ? Répéta-t-il pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Ça remonte à près de trois ans, expliqua Hank le regard perdu dans le vide. J'avais jamais vu une femme comme elle avant. J'en suis tombé amoureux mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner la vie qu'elle menait. Je l'ai suivi pendant six mois, on bossait ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'une affaire tourne mal. Un gamin a été tué et elle a toujours pensé que c'était sa faute. Elle a décidé de raccrocher et on s'est marié. Elle a tenu six mois à jouer les maîtresses de maison pendant que je travaillais chez un tailleur avant de disparaître sans un mot, sans une explication. Quand je l'ai revu... Elle m'a assuré que Boyd était sa dernière affaire. Elle voulait s'installer quelque part mais...

- Je suis désolé, Hank, répondit Sully qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir.

- Occupe-toi de... faire ce qu'il faut, conclu-t-il d'une voix lasse, je payerais pour tout.  
  
Sully hocha la tête avant de se redresser. Il s'approcha près du lit et prit avec douceur le corps de Sarah. Hank ne lui lança pas un seul regard tandis qu'il l'emmenait vers sa dernière demeure. Il trouva une bouteille à moitié entamée et la vida d'un trait avant de la jeter avec force contre le mur.

* * *

L'enterrement avait eu lieu le matin-même mais il n'y était pas allé, il ne s'en était pas senti la force. Au lieu de cela, à moitié saoul, il avait débarqué dans la chambre de Wendy et l'avait embrassé sauvagement avant de la repousser loin de lui. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Sarah, aucune de ses filles ne pourrait la remplacer. Il était retourné s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en était ressorti qu'au soir. Et maintenant il était devant sa tombe. Il s'accroupit, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, pour déchiffrer l'inscription qui s'y trouvait. Sarah MacLane Lawson. Des images de leur mariage lui revinrent en mémoire avant qu'il ne se rappelle les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Si Boyd ne l'avait pas descendu... Hank ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle serait restée cette fois, si elle avait vraiment eu envie de partager sa vie avec lui. Une phrase lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « je n'aurais jamais pu l'élever correctement » ? La réalité lui sauta au visage. Elle était enceinte et, la connaissant, il savait que c'était de lui. Il ne lui avait pas été fidèle durant leur séparation mais il ne doutait pas de la fidélité de Sarah. Il réprima les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux. Il avait assez pleuré, assez bu, il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il n'aurait pas été doué comme époux et encore moins comme père.  
  
- Je t'aimais, murmura-t-il en caressant la pierre tombale, je t'aimais tellement, Sarah.

**__**

**_FIN_**


End file.
